Wanting, Yet not getting
by crazybrowneyes
Summary: Naomi isn't looking for love, especially when its Paul trying to get with her. She's never had anyone she cares about more than her sister, but when her sisters life is endanger she has no one else to turn to. Read & Review? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Okay i know its pretty short, but i promise ill try to make the next chapters much longer as long as you guys review. :)

"Naomi…Naomi…come on…come on…get off your lazy butt already!",My sister

said. Hitting me with my own pillow after shaking me didn't work.

"Mmmmmmm, what!" I groaned, looking up at her through one eye.

My sister is basically my best friend. No not cause I'm a loner, but because our parents

are not in the picture and it's just me and her. Sounds like a total bummer, two teenage

girls with no parents. Yes, it would be sad, except are parents are the drug-alcohol-

abusive-son-of-a-bitch parents that no kid wants. So after being stuck with them for

many many years, I'm glad to be rid of them, and so was my sister.

"Were gonna be late for school! You have ten minutes to be down stairs or I'm leaving

without you.", Victoria said, walking out the door. School? Grrr.

"Im the one with the car!", I called. I shrugged off my blankets and got ready. Me and

Victoria decided to enroll at the La Push High School close to our house when we moved

here. I was going to be a senior while Victoria was starting her Junior Year.

I made my way downstairs wearing my new black Kanye West boots with my dark

blue skinny jeans, and a white sweater over my one shoulder "Disturbed" shirt. Hoping

it wasn't too cold outside.I almost forgot my bag. I walked back to my dresser and saw

nothing. _Huh. Maybe.. it's in the kitchen. _

Walking out my room and toward the kitchen I see my bag on the counter and Victoria

eating Cheerios, while watching TV. My stomach growled.

"Hey", I said, walking towards the fridge.

"Where out of milk" Victoria replied. I stopped mid-way and turned around, to see her

putting a spoonful in her mouth.

"Where'd it go?" I thought we just bought some….like 2 weeks ago. Damn.

"Well it was in this bowl, and then it got into the spoon, and the spoon went into my

mouth so-"

"Smart mouth" I interrupted. She smirked.

"Price you pay for staying in bed and making me late.", she sang, her voice going hard,

emphasizing on "late". Getting up and putting her bowl in the sink. I looked at the clock

7:55a.m. School started at 8o'clock. Crap.

"Shut up and get your ass in the car", I said grabbing my stuff and turned for the door.

She rolled her eyes and followed.

I walked across the lawn and got in my Black Mercedes Bends. I looked toward the

house, and saw Victoria walking very slowly to the car. So much for her wanting to be on

time. I honked the horn.

"Hurry up! Get in.", I yelled out the window. Faster she walked to the car, butshe

stopped at the door.

"Say the magic word", She said, crossing her arms and from the looks of it trying not to smile.

"Get in or your ass is walking" I suggested, raising an eyebrow.

She snorted, "We need to work on your manners" getting in.

"You have just as much manners as I do" I countered, starting the car.

"So true", she said after a second.

**Should i continue? Please leave a comment on what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Small. If someone asked me to describe the school in one-word that would be it. I

looked over to my sister in shotgun and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"I thought this was a High School, not a closet" she said, wide-eyed. I sighed,

"It's not that small. Maybe it's one of those places that look small but are huge in the inside."

"I doubt it", she replied, eyeing the school. Her and her negativity.

"Well, whatever were late as it is." I said getting out of the car. I heard her mutter,"

Cause of some lazy ass". I ignored her and walked toward the school.

"Come on, we have to go get late slips", I said, walking toward the building with the huge _Administrative Office _sign.

"What a great first day", Victoria said. I swear if she doesn't shut up…

….

I had Algebra 2 first. The class was already in session, so I knocked on the door.

"Come in!", A gruff voice said. I opened the door slowly, and saw the teacher looking at me disapprovingly. He held his hand out for my late slip. "Late on the first day, take a seat." I saw a open space in the back, next to a boy with light skin and green eyes, looking down I walked over.

"Hey", he smiled, lifting his chin, and looking at me with a flirty look in his eyes. Ew.

"Ugh, hey", I replied putting my arm under my chin, signally I wasn't interested. From the corner of my eye I saw him frown. Sorry. I didn't have time for a boyfriend right now, I had to find a way to pay the bills, keep my sister in check and prove to the judge I could handle watching over a 17 year-old. I'm 19, I had to repeat my junior year because of some things I did last year, that made me miss a lot of school. I turned my attention to the teacher.

"Okay class today we are going to-" I tuned out after I saw the board. I already knew this. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I turned around to see 5 very muscular and tan boys laughing. The one I suspected threw something at me had his head turned toward the back, laughing. Idiots.

"Sorry, he missed", said one of the laughing morons.

I grabbed the paper shaped into a ball off the floor, and threw it hard at the culprit, as he turned around. It hit him straight in the face.

"Don't worry, I didn't", I said with a fake smile. The guy turned toward me, with what looked like a glare, but then suddenly turned into to what looked like a awed expression. O.K

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see the teacher. He looked between me and the boys. "Do we have a problem here?", he asked.

I shook my head," None at all, sir." He turned toward the guys. "Paul, do you have a problem?"

I looked back at the boys, to see the one who hit me, still staring. His eyes flickered to life as the teacher spoke, I guess he was Paul.

"No, no problem here." Paul said. He then turned to look back at me. I turned back around and started to draw on my notebook. I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. I ignored it.

_Riiiiiiiiiing!_ The bell sang. I got my stuff, and got up. My eyes wandered to the back, to see the guy, Paul. Still. Staring. I met his gaze.

"Okay, I know I'm beautiful, but you can stop staring now" I said sarcastic, putting my hand on my hip. I watched as a slow smile crept across his face.

"Don't blame me.", he got up slowly. I had to lift my head up to look at his face. Tall much? Then he took two slow steps toward me, stuffing his hands in his pockets, with a smoky look in his brown eyes."It's not my fault an angel fell from the sky and landed in front of me."

I laughed, "Wow the "angel-fell-from-the-sky-line", really?"

He smiled, "Hey it got you to smile"

"And now it's getting me to walk away" I responded, turning towards the door.

"What no good-bye?"I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn't turn back.

"Nope"

…..

After hours of sitting in class, bored as hell I was so happy it was Lunch time already. Going through the doors to the cafeteria, I went straight to the food area. I got a cheese burger, with a big brownie, and a coke. As I looked across the sitting area I thought of where to sit. I met a couple of people today (mostly boys) who invited me to sit with them, but I decided to sit in one of the empty tables off to the side. Digging into my food, I suddenly felt a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice said

"Hannah Montana" I guessed. Knowing it'll get her irked.

"1 if you ever compare me to her again I will wipe the floor with you, and 2 how was your day?" Victoria said, sitting down.

I looked at her amused, "Wipe the floor with me? You wish. And my day has been just the greatest." I said, hand over heart.

"Your being sarcastic"

"Gee, you think? I'm repeating my senior year, it's boring as hell. I already know everything. "

She looked at me with a confused expression."Isn't that good? I mean-"

"Hey Naomi", a familiar deep voice said. I looked up, and had to look more up, to see Paul looking down at me. He looked nervous.

"Um, hey Paul" I said confused. How did he know my name? A few seconds of silence past.

"Um, do you want to sit" I offered, gesturing to the empty chair across from me. I flickered my gaze toward my sister, who had her eyebrows raised as if saying, "and who is this"

"Oh, ya" he pulled the chair out and sat down. More silence.

"Well since my rude sister will not introduce us, I guess it is up to me. I'm Victoria and I'm guessing your Paul." Victoria said, looking at Paul with a amused look.

"Your guess would be right ,I'm Paul, I guess your sister has been talking about me", Paul smiled and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry to burst your bubble but no. What do you want Paul?"

"Ouch, cant a guy come by and say hello?" Paul said, clutching his chest.

I opened my mouth to say something but Victoria beat me to the punch.

"Usually guys can, but you obviously want something from my sister. Go ahead and ask, but be warned she's a known heartbreaker."

"Victoria!" I chastised. She turned and smirked at me, "I'll leave you two to it" With that she got up and left.

Paul looked at me and laughed, "I like your sister."

"Ya, she's great, throwing me to the wolves", I said. His brow furrowed, as if I said something shocking. Then his face turned back to his regular smirking self.

"She was on to something, I was thinking I could take you out tonight.", He said leaning on the table.

"Oh, and what makes you think I'd say yes?", I replied, meeting his eyes.

He held my gaze and shrugged with a smile."Cuz im hard to resist."

"Not that hard. No."I said leaning back on my chair.

"Ouch, not even going to think bout it?"He asked, smile not fazing one bit.

"Nope, nothing to think bout", I said simply. Then the bell rang. He got up slowly, never taking his eyes off me.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to convince you. Not gonna be so hard." He said with a sly voice.

"Good luck with that. I'm not interested." I said, arms crossed. He made a move to leave but not before turning back and saying.

"Not yet"

**Review? Don't worry I'm already working on the third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Car

**It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives.-Idk who wrote this. **

**I just want to say thank you to the ones who reviewed! Thanks sooo much. Sorry I took so long to update. Now here is Chapter 3! tell me if you like it!**

"Okay you have some serious talking to do!"Victoria said, as she slammed the door to the house. Great now she's going to interrogate me. I walked to the small black couch in the living room and sat down.

"What did I do?"I said innocently. Looking up at her as she stood over me, hands on her hips.

Her light brown eyes narrowed and she threw the couch pillow at me, "Don't play coy with me! I want to know what's up with you and Paul. " She sat down across from me, "Oh, and details will be much appreciated."

"Nothing "I shrugged. Hoping she'd leave it at that.

"Don't "nothing" me. What did he say after I left?"She asked, eyes bright.

"Oh, that reminds me, thanks for abandoning me back there" I said mockingly.

"Oh shut up and tell me what happened!" she exclaimed, exasperated. I braced myself.

"He asked me out" I said carefully, waiting for her explode. She squealed and jumped off the couch.

"Why am I just hearing this NOW? What clothes are you wearing? Where's he taking you! And-And…And why are you smiling like I'm crazy?" She finally asked, her babbling coming to a stop. I didn't know I was smiling.

"He's not coming, sorry to disappoint you" I said amused. I watched the enthusiasm drain from her face, and disbelief replacing it. I was in for it now.

"Excuse me?" She asked, hands back on hips.

"He's not coming, I said no". I replied, shrugging. I reached for the 17 magazine on the small black coffee table in front of me.

"What?" She exclaimed. I looked back up at her and saw her eyes wide.

"He asked me out and I said nooo." I said slowly as if talking to a 5 year old. She stared wide eyed at me for a couple of second then slowly got up.

"Okay" She said, hands in the air, eyes closed. "You're telling me you said no to that gorgeous creature. What. The. Hell. is wrong with you!" She exclaimed.

"The question is what's wrong with him. He's arrogant, self-centered, cocky, idiotic-"

"I love him already!" Victoria said, cutting me off.

I gave her a dry look. "Then maybe you should date him. "

"Trust me honey I would, but I already got me a boyfriend."

I sighed, "Look, V I don't have time for a boyfriend right now."

"And why is that exactly?"She asked, sitting back down.

" Okay. One: I have a job. Two: I have to get my diploma and Three: I have a 17 year old to look after." I replied. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Right I'm 17. Which means I can take care of myself. You've been taking care of me since I was 9, Nay. You deserve some fun too, you know." I opened my mouth to reply, but my gaze cut to the clock.

" Fun's gonna have to wait. I'm gonna be late for work!"Late twice in one day, fantastic! I hopped off the couch, grabbed my keys and headed for the door. Wait, Victoria. "Umm if you want order pizza if I come home late or go out with Daniel to eat. Kay?"I called to her on my way out.

"Kay! But were not done talking about this!" She yelled back. Great.

(**Don't mind be, just a section breaker)**

Work dragged. After serving and taking orders of over 50 stupid people, I was so tired. And glad I didn't get fired. Let's just say I have a big mouth, and I'm not the most patient person on this earth.

"Bad first day?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes to see my coworker, umm.. Emily, I think. I read her name tag, yep Emily. I pushed myself off the counter, and grabbed my stuff.

"You have no idea. I'm clocking out already, see you tomorrow." I replied. Before she could reply I was already on my way out. I walked out the door and towards my car. The area of the restaurant was surrounded by the forest, and with the dark sky from all the rain, it looked a little scary. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched, I looked around but saw just an empty parking lot. _Crack! _I spun around at the sound, but saw nothing. Okaay. Uneasiness went through me, I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me away. Trying to shake the feeling, I got in my car and drove.

….

"Start…..Start….come 'on pleeease." I begged my no longer running car. I tried starting the engine again and again. Nope. Nothing. Why me? Grrr. I got out of the car, and popped the hood. I squinted my eyes to try to see better.

"The engine is dead. Perfect." I groaned, bumping my head against the hood. I grabbed my phone from my purse, no signal. _Cant I catch a break! _I looked around the deserted rode, and the forest surrounding it. Ugh! I looked toward where I just came and saw a light approaching. I lifted my dumb up as it came closer, signaling I needed help. Okay I know hitch-hiking it stupid, but I knew how to fight, and I _was_ 100% positive I could take any creep in this town.

The car started to slow down. Thank you!

"Hey, you need help?" A deep voice asked. Out stepped out a really buff and hot guy. I really hope he isn't a pervert or some serial killer cause my chances of kicking his butt isn't looking to good. I eyed his muscles again.

I gestured to my car, " What do you think?" He laughed and came around the driver's side to shake my hand.

"I'm Jacob" I slid my hand into his. I had to stretch my neck to look at his face. Dang he was really tall.

"Naomi. Could you please give me a ride to the nearest phone? I have no signal. Unless I could use your phone? Please?" I asked uncertain.

"Umm…Actually my friends a mechanic and he lives just half a mile up the road. I'll give you a lift, and then we'll see if we could tow your car. Good?"He asked.

I shook my head, "That would be amazing, thank you!"

"Don't mention it, get in." I did.

When we reached the house, a bright light shot through what looked to be the garage.

"Hey Sam! Paul, around?" Jacob called out as we got out of the car. _Paul?_ O no.

A man came approached from the house, he looked almost as tall as Jacob, but nowhere near as buff. And he wasn't wearing a shirt, strange since it had to be below 10 degrees out here.

"Yeah, he's in the garage with the others" The man replied. He then turned to look at me. "Whose this?" he asked, lifting his chin, gesturing to me.

"This would be Naomi" I answered before Jacob could. "And your Sam?"

"That would be correct."

"Her car needs repair, I figured we could help. Okay with you, Sam?" Jacob asked

Sam shrugged, "Go ask the mechanic, but I'll help push."

"You don't have to do that." I answered quickly. "Just lend me some tools and ill fix it, I'm not sure I can afford a mechanic, plus I know cars. So it's all good thanks."

Jacob looked at me, "You know cars?" he asked incredibly. Typical boy.

I nodded with a smile, "Probably even better than you do. I'm a real grease monkey."

He looked me over, "You sure don't look like a grease monkey."

If that was flirting, I ignored it. "Ya, okay." I turned to Sam. "So how about those tools….?"

"Don't worry, well get our buddy Paul to look at it. No charge."

"Seriously?"I asked. He nodded.

"This way." He motioned. I followed.

"Hey! Quit hogging all the food!"

"Move out the way!"

"Shut up!" Voices fumed as we entered the garage. The whole room was filled with boys. Shirtless boys . Tan, tall and very buff shirtless boys to be exact. And they were all either munching on food or trying to watch some football game. Of course. I laughed.

Then all eyes turned and locked on me. I forced myself not to blush.

"Well who is this?" Said one of the younger looking ones, after a pause. He had black curly hair, some muscle, had very pretty brown eyes and was what looked like one of the shortest one out of all the guys.

He winked at me, and I had to smile. "I'm Naomi, and you with the very pretty eyes are?

His eyes sparkled as I flirted back. The he reached for my hand and planted a light kiss on it. Aw. " Quil. Quil Ateara."

I smiled again but I was interrupted by a surprised and slightly angry voice.

"Naomi?" I turned around to see Paul, shaking, while glaring at Quil. Wtf?

**Don't you just hate cliff hangers? Hahaha. I know you guys probably want werewolves already. I promise next chapter there WILL be were wolves, and maybe even some vampires. Just be patient, and please review, the more reviews the faster ill type. **


	4. Chapter 4

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence, much to my displeasure. I hated silence, even more when it was with people I didn't even know. I was about to open my mouth to say some random, stupid thing but I was cut off.

"Naomi." Paul repeated. He stopped trying to kill Quil with his eyes and looked at me. He was wearing what the rest of the boys wore, muscle t's, shorts, and some torn up shoes. I hated how I got a fluttery feeling in my stomach as I checked out his muscles. He was a lot more muscle-ly then Jacob._ A lot_ more.

I waved at him, "Yaaa, Hi Paul." I said.

"What are you doing here? With Quil." His voice got hard as he said Quil's name. Whom speaking of which was looking awfully scared and wide-eyed at Paul. Where there goes him being cute, I don't like wimpy men.

"Is that your business?" I asked, feeling my smart mouth arousing.

"You're in my house." he stated._ And that was my fault? I was brought here._ "Flirting with my….friend." He continued after a moment's pause. I don't know what came over me, or why I did it, but I turned to Quil and winked.

"Ya, I know, he's pretty cute." I said, smiling. I watched how Quil's already dark tan face, turned even more dark with embarrassment. I turned back to see Paul clenching and unclenching his jaw. Jeez. This dude needs to take a chill pill. Seriously.

"And I'm just here cause my car needs fixing, it died like half a mile back. Your friend Jacob here gave me a ride." I said, motioning Jacob with my hand.

Impossibly, he got even more mad.

"And you just flagged down some random guy that could easily be a serial killer? Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking! How could you be so stupid?" He yelled at me.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I was 16. I just came back from a soccer game, (we kicked the other teams ass!) I walked up the driveway to the rusting white door at the front of my house. I stopped right at the door before going in. I really hope my dad is knocked out on the couch and my mom is too busy drinking herself to death to notice me. I don't wanna have to deal with them. Not today. Not when I'm feeling happy._

_I took a deep breath, and opened the door. Unfortunately, my wish didn't come true. My dad heard me come through the door and was immediately in front of me, with bear in his breath._

_"Where the hell have you been! You were suppose to be home an hour ago! It's 6 o'clock and food isn't on the table! Quit being a filthy little whore and do something useful!" He yelled, pointing his finger at me. Years ago that would have hurt, but through the years I've learned to not give a damn. And to always fight back._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Anger flooded through me. Oh. Hell. No. I did not just have a crappy day at work, and have my car break down on me to be yelled at by this…this..Jerk! I glared at him and opened my mouth to let him have it.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You don't know me! I did not just have the crappiest day ever to be yelled at by some asshole! And scream at me again and I will gladly kick your ass!" I yelled coming closer to him. I didn't like being told what I should or shouldn't do. Never had, never will.

He blinked, surprised at my anger. "Please". He asked, all the anger drained from his face. Suddenly, he reached for my face, and rested his hand on my cheek. "Don't be mad at me." He whispered. I stared at him incredulously. He's off his meds. He's crazy. He had to be. Didn't anybody else notice?

I jerked away from his touch. "Don't touch me!"I bellowed. I took a step behind Jacob, trying to get as far from Paul as possible.  
Paul took a step toward me, shaking as I chose to be closer to Jake then him. His shaking kept getting much worse, I couldn't move. What the hell was going on here? Was he having a stroke or something? Nobody else in the room didn't seem to think anything was wrong, but Sam.

"Paul!" Sam snapped. He flicked his hand out, pointing to the door.

"Go now." Sam ordered. Paul looked at Sam, then at me, and ran out the door into the dark woods. What. The. Hell?

"What the hell?" I blurted, wide-eyed. I looked around the room, waiting for a explanation, from anyone. They all just looked at me, as if in sympathy.

Jacob is the one who answered. "Let's go fix your car." He suggested, pushing me to the door.

"Wait, you're not going to explain what just happened?" I asked. From the looks of it, he seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell me.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said finally.

"Soon enough? When's "soon enough"?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"S-soon "He said.

"I already guessed that." I muttered, crossing my arms. He moved to where the tools were, got them and started walking back to me. The rest of the boys in the room just stared, then started going back to the TV and food.

"I want a explanation." I said, staring him down. He looked down at me, considering.

"And your gonna get one, just not from me." He said slowly.

"But-"I began.

"Be patient."He cut off. I glared at him.

"Let's just go fix your car, okay? I promise later you'll get your explanation later."

"Fine." I said. "But I won't quit bugging till I do."

"I don't doubt that. Your stubborn." He smiled.

"You bet your ass I am." I said. I waved bye to everyone and walked out to the path we came from, with Jacob tagging along.

**-(Don't mind me, I'm just a section breaker)-**

I pulled up to my drive way, where I saw a Black Ferrari. I smiled. For a moment I forgot the strange day I just had. Daniel was here, and no doubt trying to have a romantic evening with my sister. Since I'm pretty much always there when he comes over, I noticed from which Victoria describes to me, he always tries to woo her when I'm not around. Not in a nasty way though.

I got my keys out of the engine and walked to the house. As I opened the door I heard them watching _Easy A_ in the living room. Oh, so I guess no romance today. I walked into the living room and found them making out on the couch.

"O shiznet, my eyes!" I screamed. Daniel hopped off my sister faster than you can say unicorns, and was blushing red. Victoria on the other hand just looked up at me and smirked.

"Maybe your eyes should shut up and explain why your late. I thought you were murdered and I was about to help myself to writing your Will and leaving all your shoes to me." She joked. My mind went back to the way Paul was shaking.

"I almost was murdered. My car died on the way here, had to get it fixed." I said. I looked at her boyfriend."Hey Daniel." I smiled.

"Hey Naomi." He smiled back, still a little red.

"Is the car okay?" Victoria asked, wide-eyed. She would get more worried about the car then her own sister.

"The cars perfect." I rolled my eyes, she relaxed.

"So besides having to cause me to burn the couch now, what did you guys do today?"

"We went to go eat at Olive Garden, then came back here." Victoria shrugged. Stupid car, I love Olive Garden.

"Daniel, don't you gotta go? I'm surprised you stayed, it's pretty late, almost 11." I said. Daniel is 17 and lives with his grandma for now. He decided to move in since he followed my sister and me out to Forks. I remember him saying he couldn't stand not seeing Victoria's face every day when we announced the move. So he decided to tag along, and live with his grandma. I really liked him, since he really loved Victoria, and treated her right. He totally had my permission to marry her someday.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to leave her here alone." He said.

"So to comfort her, you put your tongue in her mouth? Great technique " I mocked. He blushed again. I loved messing with him.

"Yaaa, ugh, bye Naomi." He stammered, getting his stuff. Then he walked over to Victoria and kissed her cheek. "I love you, bye V."

"Bye. " She said as he left the house. Once he left, she turned to look at me, and I could already tell she was going to bring up the Paul situation again.

"Don't start." I warned her.

"But come'oooon." She whined. "Paul is a babe. Just go out with him already."

"Paul is weird. I saw him today and he looked like he was about to turn into the almighty hulk. Scared the hell out of me." I said.

"You saw him today? That's why you were late! Ooooh I want every detail you cougar."

"Cougar?" I asked, confused.

"You are older than him." she pointed out. "He's like what? 17? 18? Wait, whatever it doesn't matter. He's still a cutie patootie." She smiled. I rubbed my head, I'm starting to get a headache.

"Look." I sighed, "Ima go to bed. Its late. I'm tired. See you in the morning."

"You're not gonna tell me anything?" She frowned.

"Tomorrow." I said, walking up the stairs.

"Kill joy" She called. Whatever.

I stepped into my master bedroom, with gray paint on the walls, a queen size bed in the corner of the room, and a beautiful walk-in closet on the side of the bed. The room was very neat and organized to my surprise, I've never been really neat person, but I guess I'm never here enough to mess it up. I went to my closet to get some pajamas, and shivered as I got closer to the window. I made a move to shut the blinds, but something caught my eye. A dog. Wait, no not a dog, more like a bear, a horse….a wolf. The fur was a pretty grayish color, the ears were up and alert, and its eyes.. dark brown. So familiar… so loving. I know it sounds strange, no sorry, freaky as hell, but I suddenly felt a pull in my stomach. As if that wolf was meant for me, and only me. Another freaky thing is that when I looked at him, he stared right back. I forgot I still had my hand on the blinds to close the window, and that I pulled it down. I hurriedly tired to get it back up, but I was too late, the wolf was gone. And I missed him.

_My name is Keri, im so very fly o my it's a lil bit scary…boys wanna marry..looking at my de-_ My cell phone sang.

I answered," Hello?"

"Naomi." The voice I knew o so well said.

"_Paul?"_ I gasped. "How'd you get my number?" I questioned.

"Look that's not important. I want to ask if you would go out with me tomorrow. Anywhere, you can pick if you want. I just want to make up for today." He replied.

"You mean make up for scary the living beejezes out of me?"

He laughed without humor, "Yeah. So what do you say?"  
"I don't know…" I said

"Please, Naomi" My stomach did a flip as he said my name. Wtf?

I bit my lip, "Pick me up at 8, on time."

I could feel him smile. "You got it grease monkey." Then hung up.

**Review? I'm sorry, I know I promised vampires and werewolves, but it didn't fit in this chapter. Plus, I was pretty distracted this week, boyfriend drama. ****I promise ill try to make the story wayyy more interesting. If you guys have any ideas for the story, let me know. Just please, keep reviewing! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me awhile. Here goes another chapter..!**

"Quit it!...Stay…still!"

"No! Get away!...Don't..touch.. ME!" I screamed at Victoria, struggling to get away from her grasp. She was trying to put much more makeup than a clown uses on my face.

"Come 'on! Paul is gonna be here any second. You have to look your best." She replied, irritated. I eyed the red lipstick in her hand warily.

"You know I hate wearing red lipstick, it makes me look weird." I said, running my hand over the lipstick she managed to get on my lips.

She frowned, " Fine. No lipstick, ONLY because you already look sorta fantastic."

"Wow, _sorta_. Way to give me a confidence boost sis. I don't know why I'm even letting you girl me up. Nothing is going to happen on this date." I said

"Un huh, whatever you say." She said, rolling her eyes.

_Diiiiiing Dong! _

Victoria smiled, "Paul's here." My stomach did a flip. I really hate that. Victoria made her way toward the door, but I beat her there.

I reached for the knob and took a deep breath before I opened it. Outside Paul stood so tall I hand to stretch my neck so I could get a glimpse of his face. My heart sped up the second I saw his eyes. Dark. Familiar. he was already gorgeous enough without that bonus. _Did I really just think that?_

I cleared my throat, "Hey, Paul. Ready to go?" Paul took his time to meet my gaze, his eyes running from my feet to my face. Victoria had decided to dress me in blue skinny jeans, a white blouse that hung gracefully below my hips, and some white ballet shoes. My long hair was beautifully curled and my bangs were pinned to the side of my face. I had to admit, I looked beautiful even with simple clothes on. When he finally met my gaze a smile grew across his face.

"You look pretty. Wait-no! Beautiful. No!.. Gorgeous. You look-well… you know.." He stammered, frustrated, running a hand threw his hair.

"Um thanks" I laughed once. He was a weird one.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I looked past him and saw a big truck. Figures, I'm pretty sure that's the only kind of car that would even fit his huge size.

"Yeah." I said. I took a step toward the door.

"Wait!" I turned around to see my sister holding some…condoms. I'm going to kill her.

"I know how much you like Paul. Take this, in case you need it, you can never be _too _safe." She said, her tone trying to sound wise at the end. She was laughing on the inside, I know it.

"Funny." I glared, color rising in my face. I took a glance at Paul and saw he was smiling.

He found my gaze and winked," Never knew you wanted me so much. I guess now I know I don't have to try."  
My face grew hot," I can always decide to kick you out and slam the door."

"But you wouldn't." He smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. His smile grew.

"Not at this moment, we should get going. After you." He said motioning to the door with his hand.

I glared at Victoria one last time and walked out the door toward his car. Paul fell into step beside me but walked faster to the door, opening it for me. So he's a gentlemen?

"Thanks." I said. He nodded.

**(don't mind me just a section breaker)**

The time in the car was sort of awkward. That is until Paul got cut off by a guy on his cell phone. Paul honked his horn and stuck his head out the window.

"If you ever do that again I'm gonna kick your ass! Asshole!" He yelled. Wow, this boy has some anger problems.

I laughed, "Calm down, it's not like he dented your truck."

"He could of." He replied

"But he didn't." I retorted.

"But he _could_ of."

"True, but the point is, he _didn't." _He looked like he was about to argue again, but decided against it.

_"_You know what? I don't feel like talking about that anymore. Tell me about yourself." he said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Everything." Alrighty then.

"Well my names Naomi, I'm 19-"

"Your _19_? But you're a senior." he said , shocked.

" I flunked my senior year. Now like I was saying-"

"Wait! You flunked? You don't look like the type who wouldn't pass. I have some friends that are total dumbasses and _they_ passed high school."_ Thanks for making me feel better._

I clenched my jaw. Last year wasn't the best year of my life. Or any years before that.

"That's sort of personal if you don't mind." I said, my voice hard. He looked at me and his brow furrowed.

"Why? What happened?"

"I said its personal." I said.

"And I asked "what happened". Paul retorted.

"Don't you know that when someone says "its personal" that means _"I don't wanna talk about it". _

"Yeah, but I'm not the kind of guy that takes no for a answer when I ask questions. "

"Well you better get used to it. Cuz I ain't answering that question."

"You will." he smiled. _I'm starting to get annoyed by that smile._

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"Cause you're going to fall in love with me."_ Oh was I now._

I scoffed, "Yeah, that's gonna happen. Your what? 17? 18?.

"Turning 18. " He said quietly. Then quickly added, "Soon."

I smiled, " Well then that settles that. I don't go for younger guys."

"I may not be older, but I am clearly bigger." He smiled, eyeing me.

He got that right. I was 5'4 and had a petite body, with full curves. While Paul was over 6 ft, was very very buff, had a deep voice, and something in his face screamed that he was at least over 25. Yes, he passed for a hot 25 year old, but no way was I gonna tell him that.

"You're the boy, your suppose to be bigger. But still. Your too young for me." I said

"Haven't you ever heard that phrase." Age doesn't matter?"

"Okay then, going past that excuse. I just don't like you." I said.

"Let's see if that's your same answer, _after_ dinner." He replied, as he pulled into the parking lot of Olive Garden's. Huh, I wonder why he chose this place.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked, speaking my mind. Like always.

He paused, "Everybody likes spaghetti?" he said, as if a question. He parked in a spot right next to a buggy and a nice looking Volvo.

"Is that a question?" I asked. I opened my door and a rush of cold air flew in. Suddenly I heard a growl. I turned to look at Paul and saw his nostrils flaring. Lightning fast, Paul reached across my side of the car and closed the door.

"Paul, wha-" I began to ask, but the look on his face told me to shut up. His face was contorted in rage and control, he shoved the key into the car so hard I'm surprised it didn't break. The car roared to life, and Paul immediately began backing up and racing out of the parking lot. What the hell was going on?

"Paul! What are you doing?" I yelled, we were going over 100 mph. I put my seat belt back on. He looked over at me, as if he forgot I was still here.

"Paul! Slow down!" I screamed as I saw lights ahead of us. I looked over at Paul and saw him take a deep breath and we slowed to 60 mph. Good enough.

"What the hell were you thinking! You almost got us killed!" I screamed at him.

"I was protecting you." I heard him say in a quiet voice.

"Oh really? Almost getting into a car accident is _protecting_ me?" I mocked harshly.

"You don't know what was back there." he said.

"Oh well then enlighten me, Paul. What exactly was back there?" I asked.

He paused and then let out an angry breath." I wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you?" I asked, eyeing him. He looked as if he was going through an internal conflict.

He was silent for a while but then finally said, "I'll tell you soon."

"Soon" always means "never". I said irritated.

"Okay, how about "when you're ready"? he asked.

"When I'm ready? What the hell does that mean?"

"Like I said, when you're ready, I'll tell you what's going on." I glowered at him. I turned to glare out the window and saw a bunch of trees. I recognized the woods from when my car broke down on me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To a friend's." he said._ What happen to our date?_

"No you're not. Take me home."

"Naomi." He began.

"I'm serious Paul. Take me home now."

"After." he said.

_"Paul."_ I demanded.

"Come' on Nay, you'll have a great time." he turned to look at me with puppy dog eyes. My heart speed up. Wtf!

I bit my lip and sighed," Fine. For one hour. Where?"

He smiled," To the same place where you came with Jacob, but were going to the main house."

"Why there?" I asked, "Why not your house?"

"Cause Emily is a really good cook."

"Emily?" I asked. Name sounds familiar….

"You'll meet her soon. You two might even get along."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

He smiled, "Nope."

**I feel like this chapter was boring. Don't worry, I'm adding a twist soon ;] Please Review..?**


	6. Chapter 6

I was not really looking forward to this. I hate the feelings I'm starting to grow for Paul. Were not even dating, yet I feel all fluttery whenever I'm near him and when we touch shivers of pleasure run through me. It ain't right, but at the same time it is.

I felt a light touch on my arm and with that touch a tingle went through me. I already knew who it was before I looked. "Hey, you ready?" I looked up to see Paul. His dark brown eyes sending shivers down to the core of my stomach, in a good way of course.

"Not one bit." I sighed, "Let's go." He reached for my hand and I took it happily. I tried not to flinch away from his touch, his hand was hot. Was he running a fever?

"You'll be fine." He smiled._ of course I will.._

_"_Sureee." I said, unconvinced. The garage looked just like I remembered, except no light was coming from it. It was cold outside but with Paul next to me I couldn't tell. He was hot, and not in the checking him out way.

"Paul?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so ho- warm." I said, pausing. Knowing that if I said _hot_ it'd go straight to his head. And it did not need to get bigger.

"Maybe cause your cold." He smiled.

"I'm serious."

He shrugged and looked ahead," Were almost there. Shit! I forgot they were having the camp fire today."

"Why's that bad?" I asked, confused. He looked like he was struggling to say the right words and then sighed.

"You're gonna need to know sooner or later. Let's go." He mumbled, walking faster. I planted my feet against the ground.

"What do I need to know?" I asked, tugging on his grip.

"What? …Oh, you know what forget I said anything." He said, holding my hand tighter.

"Paul." I demanded, whining just a bit.

"Please just trust me, Naomi." He pleaded. I stared up into his eyes skeptically, but deep down I knew that I did trust him. I also knew that By trusting him, I was going down a dangerous path.

I bit my lip, "No funny business."

He nodded his head, "None. I promise."

"Okay." He loosened my hand a bit and we started walking past the house, and to the middle of the yard. Where a roaring fire was, and tons of people surrounded it. It wasn't the kind of camp fire I thought of, this one had a lot of old people, and of course Paul's friends from the garage were here. Streaks of tan were running everywhere, or more specifically running to a table full of food.

I eyed their big muscles and how they stuffed their faces. Where did it all go ?

I felt Paul squeeze my hand, "Ready?"

" You already asked that, and like before I don't have a choice not to be."

He laughed and we started walking to a tall, dark, not as muscled as Paul guy, whom I remembered was Sam.

" Your finally here." Sam said as he spotted Paul. Then looked down and noticed me, "Oh, hey Naomi. So I guess Paul already told you everything if you're here.."

"No." Paul said, voice hard. "I haven't told her bout it yet." _Told me what ?_

"Told me what?" I blurted, speaking my mind. Again.

"I told you I'll tell you later." Paul smiled.

"Fine." I said. Then after a few seconds. "Its later."

Both he and Sam laughed. " I like her." Sam smiled.

"Good for you."I said. I was getting impatient of waiting. Sam ignored my attitude.

"Help yourself Naomi, but I would hurry. Food does _not _last long around here." My mind went back to all the boys attacking the food.

"O trust me. I know." I snorted. He didn't seem to get the joke, but smiled either way.

"Right. Well enjoy." He said, motioning goodbye.

"Thanks. Bye. " I said, but he had already retreated.

"So." I said, turning to Paul. " Are we gonna eat or what ?"

He smiles, "You said it. I'm _starved _!" We made our way toward what was left of the food. I got myself two hamburgers, and one hot dog. What can I say ? I'm a hungry girl, even though I had nooo idea where it all went. Considering that I never gained a pound. I turned toward where everyone was sitting, eating their food. I looked around for Paul and saw him talking to his friends. I forgot their names. I made my way over to them.

"Hey look who we got here." One of Paul's friends smiled as he spotted me. I smiled and took my place next to Paul.

"Hi." I said.

"Remember me? " The guy asked.

I shook my head and shrugged. "No idea. Sorry."

"Knew you wouldn't. I'm Embry. I saw you, but we've never officially met.

"Oh, well, ugh, hi" I stuttered.

Embry smiled, " Hey." He looked down at all the food.

"You and Paul sharing?"

"Psssh he wishes. I'm not the sharing kind."

"All that's for you? Damn, you can eat girl. I like that." Embry said, winking.

"You're gonna be eating something to if you don't stop flirting with my date." Paul threatened, coming from behind Embry.

Embry tensed. "Hey man! you know I was just joking."

"But I wasn't." Paul smiled, rubbing his fist into one hand.

I rolled my eyes. Boys were stupid, with all their fighting crap.

"Can we just go sit down and eat ?" I asked.

"Sure. They're about to talk about the legends" Paul said. He noticed my confused look and added, " They're the legends of our tribe, it's a tradition to recite them at each campfire."Oh, okay then.

"Oh." I said as we made our way with all the food to a empty space in front of the camp fire.

"So", I said, turning to Paul, "tell me about yourself".

"Well…"And that's when it happened. Growls. A lot of them. Coming from..Paul, and the rest of the boys. Paul's friends and family were all tense and looking around the woods.

"Paul? Whats wr-"

"Naomi, stay behind me!" Paul interrupted.

"What? Why?" I said, getting up. Paul grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me down. Then took a defensive stance in front of me. I was too shocked to move. He was starting to shake. Actually a lot of them were starting to shake as they eyed the woods.

"Paul", I began, finding my voice, "what's wrong?" Everyone was moving everywhere. The elderly , women and children were moving to the houses. Some of Paul's friends were running toward the woods, out of sight. Then there was me and one shaky Paul.

I nudged him, "Paul! What the hell is going on? Where is everyone going?" They all looked either scared or angry. I was beginning to get scared.

"Paul!" I looked to the right to see Sam running out of the house. I looked between him and Paul. It was as if they were talking telepathically. Sam looked down at me then at Paul again. Paul nodded, he reached down and took my hand.

"I'm taking you home."He said, running, dragging me along.

"What! Tell me what the hell's going on first." Paul looked alert, never taking his eyes off the forest. He was running to fast, I was going to fall. I jerked on his hand and dug my feet into the ground. It did no good, Paul's grip was firm.

"Naomi! _Please_, just let me take you home." Paul begged, pulling me against my will to the car. I gave in, and got in.

**(Don't mind me, just a section breaker)**

I didn't say anything during the whole car ride, and neither did Paul. Something was wrong. Paul was wrong. What the hell was that back there! Ever since I met him there was always something! We pulled into my drive way, and I didn't wait no time getting out and walking to the door. Paul was on my heels as I opened my door and put his foot out before I was able to close it.

"Naomi, please let me explain. ", Paul begged. I walked out the door wordlessly and spun around with my hands crossed. Paul stared at me, for a few seconds.

"Well." I prompted, my voice hard.

"I-"

" Just give me a reason, Paul. A good reason for why I shouldn't go into my house and shut the door." I cut in.

"Cuz im so hot." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I made my way past him toward my door.

"Wait." Paul sighed. I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Look this is hard. You're just going to have to trust me. I know, it seems complicated cuz of everything, but please. Naomi, the reason I've been acting weird, and why all these things have been going on is because, I'm a werewolf." I blinked. _Wtf?_

"I'm not laughing." I said. Stepping backward toward the door.

"Naomi, please trust me."

"I just gave you a chance to explain, and you're just going to lie to me!" I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, and my eyes dried.

"I'm not lying, Naomi I'm telling you the truth." I shook my head and opened my door, never taking my eyes off of Paul.

"I want you to leave me alone. Don't talk to me, don't come near me. I'm sick of the lies."

Paul looked as if he was going to be sick," Naomi".

"Just go Paul." I said, closing the door. He stuck out his hand and blocked the door.

"Please." he begged. I shook my head, a trader tear falling from my eye.

"People who lie to me, I don't need. Move your hand, Paul." He did, and I closed the door. I waited 30 seconds until I heard him drive away, to turn around. The second did, the only thing I saw was a pair of blood red eyes.

**Review Please! Im already working on the next chapter but i wont put it up unless i have 3 new reviews. [; Thanks to the ones who have reviewed already! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed so far! :) Keep em coming! :]**

My back hit the door hard as I screamed. I stumbled to regain my balance but collapsed on the floor.

"Oww." I moaned slightly.

I looked up and made my eyes focus on the person in front of me. It was a guy, a really, really pale guy. But he was beautiful, very beautiful in fact. His hair was light brown with a little orange in it, not long, but not short either. He was tall, he had been leaning down when I saw his eyes. I tried to make out other features, but all I could really notice was his eyes. Red. Blood Red. Contacts? It had to be. No one's eyes could be _that_ red. At least not that I've seen, speaking of which…

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you?" I said angrily, getting up from the floor. The guy didn't move, just continued to stare at me, his head tilting.

I glared at the intruder," Hello! Answer me, before I call the cops!" He continued to say nothing, but then he took a step toward me. I quickly took a step to the right, towards the kitchen, never taking my eyes off him.

"That's it. I'm calling the cops." I made my way to turn toward the phone. I didn't even see when or how he moved but suddenly I was grabbed, and forced on a chair in my kitchen, my hair had blown in my face, in less than a second. When..? How.? ….What the hell?

"What the hell?'' I stuttered, shaken, not bothering to move my hair from my face. He had moved. He had taken me and forced me onto a chair faster than possible. It didn't even take a second. I looked up at the guy and saw he was looking and touching something else. Someone else. I followed his gaze, and couldn't hold back my scream.

"VICTORIA!" She was sitting on a chair like me with her head down, her thick hair covering her face, so I couldn't see any blood, or her face. She was unconscious. Or at least that's what I left myself think. She's unconscious. She's unconscious. She's unconscious._ What if she isn't? What if she's de-_ NO!. I shook that horrible thought from my head furiously and lunged for my sister, but I couldn't move an inch before I was forced back onto the chair. The hideous monster was placing his hands on my shoulders to prevent me from moving out of the chair. I struggled, pushing, kicking, scratching, punching, it did no use. His grip was very strong, like steal, but I kept trying.

"Please….please…please….let me go…Victoria…O My God no…no …please" I begged through throat aching sobs, trying to lean forward to my sister. Millions of tears were running down my cheeks. The monster didn't say a word, just continued to stare at me as I broke down. Suddenly he let go of me and walked toward my sister. Before I could protest, he touched her lightly and she stirred.

Relief flooded through me, she was alive! I swallowed, " V-Victoria.." She stirred some more, and lifted her head.

"What…what happen?" She said disoriented. She moved her hair from her face, and blinked her eyes as she took in the room. Her gaze slid from her chair, to the windows,, then to me.

" Naomi? What..- her voice trailed as her eyes found the monster.

Victoria gasped and shrank away, trembling. "You-you..you're the… omigod..What are you?" The monster just smirked, and touched a piece of her hair. Then, he took a step toward the light switch, and switched it on.

My eyes went straight to Victoria for comfort and wanted to burst into tears again at what I saw. She had a big cut on her cheek. It was bleeding, nothing very seriously, but it would leave a nasty scar on her flawless face. By the markings, she was hit, very hard. Ima kill that bastard.

"Let us go! What the hell do you want? Get the hell out of my house!" I glared at the bastard, no longer scared.

"Silence." The monster said, his voice was like velvet but deadly. It matched his beautiful face.

"Now ladies, you don't have to be scared, as long as you obey." The monster said.

"Obey what?" I growled. _what can he possibly want?_

"I don't want you or your sister, but someone else. A girl, named Isabella Swan."

"Who the fuck is Isabella Swan?" Victoria squeaked. The monster looked straight at me.

" Your sister knows, or at least her boyfriend does, Paul is it?." He asked.

"Naomi…?" Victoria said, eyeing me.

I shook my head at both of them," I don't know anybody with that name, and if Paul knows then why don't you go to him with this?" I asked between clenched teeth at the thought of Paul. Our argument seemed like nothing now, but now he had gotten me and my sister in deep trouble.

"I'm going to cut to the chase girls. I need Isabella Swan, by tomorrow night at 12 o'clock at the latest, in the clearing, in the middle of the wood's tomorrow. Your friends should know where it is, Naomi."

"And if we don't?" Victoria asked. The monster looked at me again, as he walked to Victoria and brushed his hand on her shoulder. I could tell she was trying very hard not to shiver.

"Now your sister wouldn't let that happen, would you Naomi? Not if the life of your sister depended on it."_No.._

"No. No please, no! Not her! Me! Use me!" I begged, tears starting to form in my eyes again.

"But now why would I do that? You're the one Paul loves, he'd do _anything_ for you. Including getting Miss Swan, in exchange for your sister if you asked."

"Don't do it, Naomi." Victoria yelled, jumping up as she tried to get away from the monster. In one quick motion he had her in his grasp again. He snaked his arm around her waist and covered her mouth with the other arm in one quick motion. I lunged for him, trying to get him off her.

"NO! Let her go! Get the hell away from her you monster!" I yelled, pulling, kicking, punching, but like before it did nothing, except leaving me bruises.

"Enough!" The monster yelled, pushing me away. From what looked like a gentle touch from him sent me flying across the room. _Crack!_ The cabinet I had slammed into broke, and I laid on the floor in pain from the impact. I looked up at the monster, still holding Victoria. I had to move, but my body wouldn't follow the orders.

"Now, Naomi.. you don't have much time so I suggest you hurry. If I do not get Isabella Swan by midnight tomorrow, your sister will have to pay the cost."

"No.." I gasped, from the floor, struggling to get up. "Please….dont!" I sobbed.

It hurt to talk so I tried to plead with my eyes. All the monster did was smirk, "Remember, Naomi. Midnight." Then in one blink he was gone, and Victoria with him.

**This is my shortest chapter so far. Like it ? Love it? The more reviews i get, the faster i will post the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Vi-v -victoria…No." I cried between sobs as I laid painfully on the kitchen floor. I felt as if I just got hit by a truck. He took her! That monster just took my sister. I had to get her back, I NEEDED to get her back. I braced my arms on each side of me, as I tried to get up but gasped as the pain sliced through my torso, stopping me. I took a couple of breaths, and then tried again, biting my lip against the pain as I pushed myself off the floor. The pain was still so unbearable, that I had to lean against the wall for balance as I hurled for the door. Clutching my torso, I stumbled out the door and past the lawn as fast as I could to my car.

Once I got in I raced it down the street. I knew where I was going. To Paul's. This was all his fault, the Monster said that Paul knew the girl I would have to trade to get my sister back. Isabella. Isabella Swan. It sounded like a perfectly normal name, how did she know that Monster? What _was_ that Monster? He was so _so_ strong, it was impossible to be that strong. Steroids? Unlikely. I didn't care what he was, all I cared about was the fact that he had my sister. From the corner of my eye I could see that I was going 100 miles per, trees and road were a blur outside my window.

As I squinted my eyes I could see a light shine bright through the house I just came from not too long ago. I couldn't see anyone outside, or around the house. I pressed down on the break hard that a loud shriek came from the car as it protested to stop. Clutching my torso, I ran straight toward the house, and banged hard at the door until it opened.

" Okay, okay! Im here, keep your pants on." Grumbled a deep annoyed voice. Paul opened the door, looking almost half asleep but immediately woke when he saw that I was at the door.

"Naomi! Wh-whats wrong ?" Paul exclaimed, as he grabbed my arm, pulling me into the house. Almost all of Paul's friends from the campfire were here. The house looked so small since it was filled with over 6ft guys, I'm surprised they even fit ! A bunch of "hey, Naomi's" sang out followed by," holy shit! what's wrong ?

I felt a pressure touch my arm, and looked up at Paul.

"Naomi? What happened?" Paul asked, worried, yet angry at whatever it was. I couldn't speak, my voice was clogged. The question brought me back to a couple of minutes ago. The Monster. Victoria. Gone. Isabella Swan. Trade.

"Naomi !" Paul exclaimed, shaking me, trying to get me to react. Then I realized he wasn't shaking me, I was shaking all by myself.

"V-vi.." I swallowed.

"Yes?"

"V-vi-v-Victoria !" I cried out, crumbling to my knees, but Paul caught me, and picked me up.

"Victoria ? Your sister? What happen ?" Paul asked, as he set me on the couch, and patted me on the back. I wanted to answer but I couldn't control the sobs bursting through my chest.

"Ssssh, Ssssh, Naomi….it's okay, your safe, I won't let nothing hurt you. Tell me what's wrong."Paul soothed.

I cleared my throat and tried to control myself. When I thought I could speak clearly again, I spoke.

"I-it was right after you left. A man. A Monster! Was in the house. H-his eyes, blood red." Growls irrupted from the room but I couldn't hear them. "Strong, so _strong_. And Fast !" Tears pooled through my eyes as I sobbed out the rest.

"Victoria ! He took Victoria !" Paul pulled me to him tight.

"This is my fault. " Paul mumbled, his voice strained. I was going to argue, but he was right though. It WAS his fault that my sister was taken. Remembering this had me trembling this time with anger. I forcefully pushed Paul away with all my strength and glared at him.

"Naomi- " Paul began, startled. His hands moved toward me, in effort to comfort.

"YOU! What the hell did you do? You're the reason my sister was taken! You bastard! " I shrieked, launching fist at Paul, ignoring the forming pain in my hands. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me off Paul.

" Let me go ! "I screamed, struggling against the hold, with no avail. They dragged me across the room and set me down. I looked up at the person to see it was Sam.

" Enough. Cam down", He commanded.

I glared at him, "Calm down? Clam Down! You're not the one who got attacked and had their sister taken! Do NOT tell me to calm down! Unless you want my foot in your ass! "

There was a slight chuckle, "Paul's imprint alright ." Someone shushed him.

"Naomi, tell us again what happened, please. All of it . " Paul begged, walking over to me, his brown eyes sinking into mine.

I cleared my throat, "After you left a man showed up in my house. He had my sister unconscious in the kitchen and said he wanted a girl named, Isabella Swan." There was a loud growl before I continued." He didn't say why, but he said that if I wanted my sister back, then I would have to give him Isabella. At midnight, in the clearing.", My gaze cut to my watch. 11 :04. ,"We don't have much time. "

Everyone was silent as they looked at each other. Then, finally Sam spoke, " Jacob, contact the Cullen's." _The Cullen's?_

**Please dont hate me. I know it took me forever to update & this has to be my shortest chapter, but please review ? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !(:3**


	9. Chapter 9

"Who the fuck are the Cullen's ?" I finally spoke, once everyone was in motion. They all froze, and glanced at me, then to Paul. Except one that was on the phone talking too fast for me to hear.

" What?" I demanded. I was sick of the secrets. After being what I've been through tonight, I could handle anything. I looked expectantly at Paul, knowing he would talk.

" Look Naomi, I'll tell you everything, but you gotta keep a open mind."

"Fine. Talk."

"Member what I was telling you earlier….. bout me being a werewolf? " He began.

I tensed from the memory and spoke cautiously wondering what this had to do with anything, " …Yes, you were just joking… " Paul looked away uncomfortable. I gulped and looked around hysterically, and saw everyone shifting their eyes. " ..Right ?" My voice cracked. I looked back to Paul.

" No Naomi, I wasn't joking." Paul spoke, looking directly in my eyes.

" But..but..no.. _no_. There's no way. ", I said, shaking my head, standing up and glaring at Paul, "I can't believe you'd lie to me _again, _Paul." I made my way out the door, but was caught by the arm.

" Naomi! I didn't lie! I _am_ a werewolf. " Paul snapped, clutching my arm tightly. I looked into his eyes and found no uncertainty or false truth. O Crap.

"Prove it.", I said, shaking. Suddenly, I was being dragged outside by the arm by Paul.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, fighting against his grip.

"Proving it to you." Paul replied, letting go and standing in front of me."Brace yourself."He said, before starting to take off his clothes.

"P-aul." I stuttered, blushing red, once he was only in his boxer shorts. He paused, looking up at me and smirked. "You want do this part?"

"Shut the fuck up & _do not_ take off your boxers" I glared. "How is this proving to me that you're a werewolf?"

Suddenly, it wasn't Paul in front of me anymore. It was a wolf. _The _wolf who I saw that night Paul called me.

_Holy shit._

I literally was frozen for a few seconds before I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Naomi you okay? Do you need a second? We all know it's a lot to take in" Jacob said.

I stared at the wol-_Paul_ for a few more seconds, until I spoke.

" What the hell!" I explode. " How is he a-a w-olf? No! That's not possible!"

"It's not as impossible as you think." He smiled ruefully, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

" I don't understand _any_ of this!"I almost sobbed into Jacobs shoulder. A low growl floated through the air from the huge wolf in front of us, I ignored him.

"We'll explain it all to you later, but right now we have to focus on getting your sister back." That sobered me up. I sobbed on last time, before wiping my eyes and looking up at Jacob.

I started to turn to go back into the house."Naomi!" a rough voice stopped me. Jacob headed inside while I looked back and saw Paul, jogging to me. "Hold up. We need to talk about -"

" No."

"What?" Paul asked, confused.

"We have nothing to talk about. I'm sorry for not believing you. Ok? There." I said, turning away.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"No, Paul. We have no time. I have to find my sister."I tugged on his grip until he let go. And I didn't wait for a reply as I walked back into the house. I stopped dead in my tracks as I stepped into the living room. It was suddenly full with a bunch of really pale people. They all looked like aliens, extremely stunning, except for one girl, but stunning either way.

"Naomi?" Jacob asked; calling my attention. He then turned to the girl surrounded by the stunning aliens, who stood up. " Meet Bella Swan." My eyes went wide as the girl walked in front of me. " Hi.", she said smiling slightly.

It was barley a second, before my fist connected with her face.

***Hides behind my computer*Guess who's back! I know you guys are upset that it took me such a long time to update. I am so so so sorry! I meant to update sooner. This story has just been sitting in my computer, but because of school i could never bring myself to write. I dont like this chapter because I rushed to finish it. I am not promising that the next chapter will be up soon. But please be patient. I'll try to write it as fast as i can, but i am not going to punlsih it until i think its good. Thanks you guys for still reading my story! (: Love ya hoes. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok. Usually I am not one for violence. But _come'on!_ After everything that has happened, how could I not punch this bitch in the face? This bitch is the reason my sister could die tonight. In the back ground I could hear Quil, Embry and every other shirtless boy in the room is cheering me on. And I swear I think I saw the pale blond-haired looking chick hide a laugh.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER", a furious voice growled. It was one of the male beautiful aliens with the orange flaming hair. He lunged for me, easily pulling me off of Isabella, but they don't call me stubborn for a reason. I tightened my hold on this bitches shirt, extending my right arm back to get in another punch. An icy hand wrapped around my wrist, easily pulling me off Isabella and flung me to the floor. My back hit the floor in less than a second , adding to my earlier bruises. I saw red as I glared up at the asshole. He's. Going. To. Die.

"Don't.. you.. ever.. fucking touch me !" I hissed, shaking with anger as I stood up, stepping toward the Orange Haired Bastard. He was the tallest yet the scrawniest out of all the guys and the one I had seen the closest to Isabella. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist, lifting me easily as they tried to get me away from the aliens.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling against the person holding me. I craned my neck to see. Sam. Figures. " Sam.."I tried to make my voice sound calm, "..let me go."

"No way in hell. Your exactly like Paul when he's upset." he replied, carrying me over to the side of tan people, setting me down. I glared at him.

"MOVE OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!. HOW _DARE_ HE TOUCH MY IMPRINT!" Speak of the devil. I turned to see Jacob, Quil, Embry and a lot of other guys making a human wall to block Paul from crossing to the side of pale people. I so didn't have time for this. I walked over to the bitch who was now being covered by the Orange Haired Bastard. Her boyfriend I bet. I ignored his death glare, advancing on the little bitch with a bruised eye behind him but he just pushed her even more behind him.

"Do you mind? I want to talk to her."I asked annoyed.

"Then talk to her then, but I'm not moving." he replied, voice hard.

I snorted, "Your little bitch girlfriend can't fight her own battles?" His hazel eyes suddenly turned black, as a rumble came from him.

"Do _not_ call her a bitch" He growled, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, " Down kitty. I ain't scared of you, and I can her whatever the _fuck_ I want!" He looked like he wants to rip my head out. Again I roll my eyes, and advanced Bitchy Fucking Bella again, but before I can take a step, Orange Haired Bastard shields her again. I opened my mouth, "Stop-…"-

"Edward, it's okay." Bitchy Fucking Bella interrupted, speaking softly as she grabbed his arm.

_"Stop calling her "Bitchy Fucking Bella!" "_ Edward hissed. What the fuck?

"How did you know…?"I whispered, shocked. How the fuck did he know I was calling her that? I didn't say it out loud.

"Hmmph, I guess you haven't told her anything. Have you?" Edward asked, to Paul a now released and calm Paul behind me. What the hell?! What else is there to know? What else COULD there be!

"What the fuck is going on?"I growled angrily and when Paul put a hand on my shoulder, I smacked it off.

" We don't have time for the whole story. It's almost 12, let's just say the specifics. The Cullen's are vampires, and were werewolves. We both despise each other, but we work together sometimes. There is another evil vampire out there named Victoria who wants to kill Bella here, because her boyfriend Edward, killed her mate James. A mate for a mate kind of thing. Although during the campfire Victoria spotted you and Paul. She obviously figured you two were together and now is using your love against you two. Well..Paul's love because you're his imprint. Anyways, she has now decided to make you the one who convinces Paul to trade Bella for your sister. So now we have to come up with a way to get your sister back, without giving up Bella….In less than 15 minutes. Did I cover everything?" Quil sighed, exasperated as he threw himself down on the couch. Everyone was silent as they let me take it in.

I feel as if my world just fucked me sideways. How was this even _possible_ and why did this have to happen to me? I didn't want ANY of this! All I wanted was to finish High School, take care of Victoria, and get into a college! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for _werewolves_, and _vampires_ and _mates_! I am not looking for love, and after this I know I will never love Paul. I can't. All I want is to save my sister, and get out of this shitty town! All I want is to wake up from this terrible nightmare! All I want is to never have come here in the front place! All I want is to kill the asshole who took Victoria! All I want is my sister!

"Naomi?" Paul whispered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Tears started to welt in my eyes and spill over my cheeks. That's it. I will never see Victoria again. I already know that they won't switch Bella for Victoria. Maybe I should just go to the clearing by myself, if they kill Victoria, they might as well kill me too.

"Get OFF of me!", I whispered angrily; pushing him away from me and walking towards the _Cullen's_ and _Bella._

"Look I don't know what the hell is happening right now. I don't know any of you and I know I punched one of yours in the face and I somewhat apologize. But I'm desperate, angry, tired, thinking I lost every ounce of my fucking mind and believe me I probably have. But _please_ help me save my sister. She's all I have and I _can't_ lose her." I practically sobbed, my voice breaking." One of the _vampires_ moved out of the group. He had blond hair pale skin and looked older than the rest of the vampires but still rocking the Calvin Klein model thing. I watched muted as he stepped towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder, his eyes were a beautiful topaz color.

"We will help you get your sister back at whatever the cost."He promised. Tears ran down my face as I nodded. I'm going to get Victoria back.

"Thank you", I whispered. Bit-_Bella, _I corrected myself, stepped around the Orange Haired Bastard and took a step toward me. I tensed, if she made a move I was _so_ going to get my second punch. Her boyfriend seemed to be listening in on my thoughts because his eyes turned black and he growled. I swear he was trying to be some sort of scary kitty cat. I rolled my eyes.

A laugh took my attention away from Orange Haired_ Kitty Cat_, " Sorry, Edward but I like her!" an amused voice spoke. It was one of the Cullen's men. He had cute curly brown hair, _huge muscles_, topaz eyes, pale skin and a smile that was actually nice. Everything about him screamed, "_Tough on the outside, squishy on the inside_".

He smiled at me before introducing himself, "I'm Emmett."

I nodded, "Naomi."

"Weird name."

"Oh yeah and the name Emmett is _soo_ hott."

He laughed, "_I_ make the name hot sweetheart. As do you. " he winked but from the goofy smile on his face I can tell he was playing around. I turned to see the older looking vampire talking to Sam.

"Carlisle."

I looked over at the Orange Haired Kitty Cat, his eyes narrowed when he heard his nickname in my thoughts. "What?", I asked.

He nodded over to the older vampire. "His name is Carlisle." _Oh_

I walked over to Carlisle and Sam, they both turned as they saw me approaching.

"What's the plan?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"We all show up at the clearing. We know they have your sister but we also know they don't want her. They'll all be focused on Bella, we'll just have to distract Victoria and her partner long enough to safely get your sister back.

_Not much of a plan_, I thought sourly but I had to take what I could get.

I looked at the clock. 11:53

"We have to go now."

…..

_Holy Shit. _I am sorry to say but riding on a Harley Davison motorcycle is _nothing_ compared to being on the back of a giant wolf practically _flying _through the forest while you're tugging and pulling on wolf hair for dear life. I'm now on the back of wolf Paul while his _pack_ are on either side of him flying through the forest as well. I turn my head to see some of the Cullen's _running_ in front of the wolves. I could spot _Edward_s, Orange Haired Bastard, carrying Bella on his back like a spider monkey.

In no time at all we were here. The clearing looked like aliens came down and took away all the trees that lived here. It was literally almost like a perfect circle. The sky was dark but the moon gave just enough light to be able to see the one very important person on the other side of the field.

I practically jumped off Paul, losing my balance on my landing, scraping my knees but I didn't care. I was on my feet in a second, sprinting towards my sister. I barely made it five feet before familiar arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me in place.

"NO! Let me go! She's right _there!_", I screamed, thrashing against Paul's arms.

"Naomi STOP! You'll get yourself killed…I promised we will get your sister back. Just calm down." Paul whispered in my ear. I hate the effect his voice had on my body, instantly I was calming down. I angrily pushed him off me, jogging towards the Cullen's.

They were all in a line crouched in front of Bella; protecting her. I was furious it's not like the monster had _her_ in their clutches. I looked around as my fury grew. _What the hell were they all DOING? There just glaring at each other from across the field!_

I had enough.

I ran straight towards my sister and the Monster before anyone could stop me. I heard my name being called to get me to come back but I ignored it. I stopped once I saw it wasn't just my sister and the Monster. There was another women, she was tall and slender and had blood-red hair that matched her eyes the same as the Monster. She was pretty in a frightening way and the way her eyes looked at you it was sort of cat-like. Freak. She moved fast, stepping around the Monster and my sister. I automatically looked to see if Victoria was still alive.

"Victoria!" I screamed, she was in the Monsters arms and looked asleep but I couldn't tell with her hair covering her face. I called her name again, my voice breaking. She stirred in the Monsters arms and looked around her eyes landing on the Monster before letting out a definite scream.

"Please, please, please let me go! I've never done ANYTHING to you. Please let me go!" she cried as she struggled against her grip. I instinctively stepped forward to help her when an arm latched itself to my shoulder pulling me back. I saw Paul standing in front of me in a low stance ready to lunge at the Monster if they stepped closer.

I gasped, catching the monsters attention.

I swallowed before speaking, "Please let me sister go. We have _nothing_ to do with Isabella Swan. " A sarcastic laugh filled the air and I turned to look at the Cat Lady. She had a smug smile on her face, " Relax little girl I don't want your sister, I want Bella." She then turned her attention to the people behind me. "Edward", she sang "Ready to get pay back?"

I turned back to see Edward, posture tensed, eyes black as night, "You're not getting Bella, Victoria. Just let the girl go and leave" he growled. _Victoria? Great, my sister is named after the bitchy red-head cat lady._

I watched as Victoria's eyes narrowed and in a second she had my sister out of the Monsters arms and lifted up in the air by her hair. My sister let out a painful scream as she thrashed against Monster Number 2, kicking and punching. I raced forward to help, running past Paul and toward Monster Number 2. Then suddenly I was blindsided by the Monster, he struck his hand out and knocked me away from Monster Number 2; sending me flying.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Suddenly Paul wasn't Paul anymore. He was a wolf, lunging for the Monster with an ear splitting growl, tackling him down before trying to bite his head off. The Monster was quick as he got out of Paul's grasp, knocking Paul away. He didn't make it far before the other wolves were on his ass, each biting and tearing the Monster in half. I laid there horrified at the sounds the Monster was making. "VICTORIA!", the Monster cried before one of the wolves ripped his head off. I stood up just in time to see a wide-eyed Monster #2 take my sister in her hands as she bolted for the woods. The Cullen's running super fast after her. _NO!_

"NOOO!", I cried, running in the direction the Monster ran. I ran straight into the woods, tripping over roots but I couldn't see the Monster or my sister.

"VICTORIA! VICTORIA! " I screamed out to nothing. I didn't stop running, going deeper and deeper into the woods. It was cold and it was dark but I didn't care. I had one mission: get Victoria. I started running again, calling out Victoria's name over and over. I couldn't hear anything but the sounds of the animals in the forest. I slowed to a stop after a few minutes, slowly getting exhausted. I spun around in a circle, looking at anything that could lead me to my sister but I found nothing.

"She's _gone_." my voice broke. Tears ran down my face and sobs erupted from my chest as I sank to my knees, calling out Victoria's name over and over. My chest hurt, my stomach hurt, my entire body was just exhausted and devastated. I lost my sister. I stayed on my knees, numb. There was no sounds in the forest except for the sudden heart breaking sound of a howling wolf.


	11. Author's Notice

**Okay, I guess I have some explaining to do right? I haven't posted a new story in over 2 years. I know. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. This chapter has been sitting in my computer but I could never get myself to finish it. I know, I should be ashamed. D; My life has just been so stressing but I know that is not an excuse. if you guys are still with me I promise to keep writing. I also promise to post new chapters within 1-2 weeks. I hope I haven't completely lost my fans. Especially TALA. AKA. WOLF I really hope I haven't lost you completely. I love getting reviews from you. As well as my other fans. So just stay with me and keep reviewing you guys! I'll try not to let you down.**

**So Review Review & oh Review (:**

**I love you guys !**

**Peace xox**


End file.
